Back to square one
by madagascarmaster
Summary: When one of Donnie's projects goes wrong, all Hades breaks loose! Let me ask you this. What do you do when you're back at square one? Dedicated to PrincessAurora1000 for the idea! Image by donnysgirlanocari15 on DeviantART.
1. New start

Donatello carefully welded another piece onto his latest project... Mikey's new game system. It wasn't what he'd like to be working on, but his younger brother had insisted. The metal cube, which was the size of a toaster, was webbed with blue lines. The Bo wielding turtle yawned, looking at the clock. "Six AM. I'll finish it later. I'll need my rest for training." He spoke to no one in particular as he climbed into his own bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. Though he was unaware that the machine had started glowing. There was a humming noise and a bright, white flash. The machine fell apart, but Don wouldn't be fixing it any time soon.

**7:30 AM Training time**

Leonardo looked at his brothers. Master Splinter had left him in charge while he was away on _Secret Business._ Michelangelo, Raphael and... Wait, where was Don? "Has anyone seen Donnie?" His response from each was, No. "He's probably working on something. I'll go get him." Mikey told them, running to his older brother's room/lab.

"Up an at'em Donnie! It's your Favorite little bro!" No answer. "... Donnie?" There was a lump under the blankets, but it didn't move. Mikey went over and threw off the blankets. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. There was a baby turtle in his brother's bed! The small olive colored turtle was squirming slightly, probably still half asleep, seeking the warmth of the blanket that had covered him moments ago.

Being unable to find his desired item, he opened his tired eyes, blinking as he tried to get rid of the fuzzy veil over his vision. Wiggling out from under the giant purple thing with holes in it, he saw something he wasn't expecting. At the sight of giant, wide eyed, bright green turtle, he did the thing all 4 month old babies did. He screamed and cried, confirming the orange clad turtle's suspicions, at the sight of mahogany colored irises.

Mikey couldn't believe it. His big brother was now a baby! But it was heart breaking seeing him cry. So Mikey did the natural thing, he scooped up Don and tried to quiet him. Just then his other brothers burst into the room, weapons drawn. The two turtles jaws dropped. Their little brother was holding a crying baby turtle, who stared at them like they were the apocalypse. If Mikey had scared him, it was nothing compared to Leo and Raph. They were bigger and were holding weapons.

"Guys, put away your weapons! You're scaring him!" Mikey yelled, stroking Don's shell. He had stopped crying, but was shaking and clinging to Mikey. The older turtles put away the weapons and Raph went to Don. "Mikey, is that Donnie?" He asked, trying not to yell while also trying to get a good look at the olive skinned turtle. It wasn't easy because Don was trying to get away from Raph. "Yep." Came the simple reply.

"Donnie, we're your brothers, we won't hurt you." Raph told him, patting the small turtle's head. His voice and actions betraying his rough nature. Leo walked up to get a better look at his now youngest brother. Don had stopped shaking and was looking at the other turtles, with eyes puffy from crying. He seemed to accept the fact that they were his brothers, even being very intellegent, he wasn't thinking about how his brothers were so much bigger and had weapons. He yawned and blinked sleepily, still not fully awake. Leo took the young turtle from Mikey, holding him like he remembered Master Splinter holding Mikey when they were little. He yawned again, snuggling into his blue masked brother, feeling safe and content. Once Don had fallen asleep, Leo turned to his brothers. "I've got a bad feeling about this." His brothers nodded, they had no idea what they were about to get themselves into.

/

_**Another new story due to a plot bunny that's been bothering me for a while. I read a story called Three Turtles and a Baby by PrincessAurora1000 and I couldn't resist doing something like it! If I have affened anyone, in any way, I'm very sorry. But my ideas bother me, because when I have time to think, they swirl around and change in my head, making it hard to focus, till I have to write them down! Besides, little Donnie's just so stinking CUTE! 2012 story because that's the only version of the show that I can get on my TV! Peace out!**_


	2. Baby proof

Leo looked for something to keep Don warm. Picking up the blanket from Don's bed, he wrapped the infant turtle in it. The group moved to the main room, Leo sat on the couch, placing Don on one of the pillows. "I guess we're not training today." He said more to himself then his brothers, his voice lightly laced with disappointment. Turning to Don, he realized something. "We'll need baby stuff for Donnie." "How do you suppose we do that, Fearless?" Raph asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Leo held up one of Don's T-phones. "We call April." He calmly responded, dialing the number. A few minutes later, Leo hung up the phone. "April's going to bring the supplies. Raph and I have to help her bring them down, Mikey can stay and watch Donnie." Before the freckled turtle could reply, his older brothers were already gone.

Fifteen minutes later, the three teenagers stumbled in, arms full of boxes and bags. After everything was set down out of the way, April asked what she had been wondering the whole time. "Why do you guys need this stuff anyway? I had to get my Aunt to give me the old baby things she had by telling her it was for a drop box. Then go buy the rest at the store." "Well, It's probably easier just to show you." Mikey said, gesturing to the couch. At first, April didn't understand what the small thing bundled up in the purple blanket was, but upon closer inspection, she realized it was Don as a baby! "I didn't think it was possible, but everything just got a whole lot weirder!" She said, eyes wide at the olive skinned turtle, who still slept soundly, oblivious to everything. "Well, I think we should get a diaper on him before we need to clean up." Mikey told them, holding up the pack of diapers. "Good idea, Mikey. You do that." Raph said, not looking up from the box he was digging through. Mikey pouted, but seeing no way around it, he started to shake Don awake. "Come on Donnie, time to get up." The baby turtle yawned, blinking sleepily. He still wasn't fully aware of everything around him and was slightly annoyed at being woken up. But Mikey picked him up anyway, and headed to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Mikey walked out, carrying Don who was wearing a diaper and chewing on one of the ends of Mikey's mask. Leo was reading a book on taking care of infants, while April and Raph worked on a half assembled crib. Don's stomach growled and he looked at Mikey, eyes slightly wet. "Leo, I think Donnie's hungry." Leo looked up from the book and opened the package of a bottle from a nearby bag and turned to April. "Which box has the bottle warmer and formula?" He asked, looking at the boxes and bags. "The box labeled _Kitchen_ and the bag with the baby food." She told him, not looking up from the nearly done crib. "Got it, thanks April." He read the instructions for preparing the formula and placed the bottle in the machine. A few minutes later, the machine dinged, and Leo took out the bottle, testing it on his skin first. The temperature was good, so he took Don from Mikey and put the bottle in his mouth. Don drank it slowly, letting the knot in his stomach fade as he filled up. When the bottle was empty, Leo took it away and looked at the baby turtle. Don's full stomach had made him sleepy, his body language was making it obvious. At the sight of his lax muscles and dropping eyelids, Leo walked over to the finished crib, which had a mobile of (ironically) four turtles. Raph was unpacking another box, so he handed Don to April and turned to the box labeled _bedding._

April thought Don was just to cute! She gently rocked him as Leo set up the crib's blankets. When he was done, she placed Don on the mattress and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams, Donnie." She whispered to the sleeping infant, though she wasn't sure if he heard her or not. She gave the crib a gentle push, causing it to rock back and forth softly. Soon the four of them had everything set up. Now they started to childproof the main room, kitchen and bathroom. They also put up baby gates to the entrances to the sewer and other rooms. Knowing Don, once he found a way of getting around, he'd want to explore everything. Though they had to stop when Don started crying. "Someone needs a diaper changed." April said, fanning her nose. "NOT IT!" April, Mikey and Leo exclaimed, all of them looking at Raph. "Aw man!" The sai wielding turtle complained, picking up Don and stepping over the baby gate to the bathroom. When he came back, Raph handed Don to April, growling words under his breath that they didn't quite catch, but were pretty sure weren't child friendly. Don had realized his brothers were friends with the girl, so she wasn't a threat, but he was still nervous around her. He made a series of babbling noises and looked up at her. She smiled at him, but he soon lost interest. April placed him on the couch. "I'd better go. My aunt's gonna start wondering where I am. Bye guys!" She told them, walking into a tunnel and climbed up a latter. They waved to her and looked at Don, who had fallen over onto his shell. Leo rolled his eyes and put him upright.

/

_**D'aw!... I got nothing else to say! **_


	3. blocks, Pandas and turtles, oh my!

Mikey and Don now sat on the floor, an assortment of wooden blocks with faded colors scattered in front of them. Don was trying to find out what he was supposed to do. The blocks didn't seem important, but Mikey seemed to be focused on them. He was piling them on top of each other. So that was it! But how could he get them to move? When he saw Mikey pick up another one, he tried as well. He missed the first few times, but finally got his hand on the wooden toy. "Hey guys! Look at Donnie!" Mikey called to his brothers, excited that Don was starting to get his skills back, even if it was as small as holding things. The others looked as Don studied the object, before trying to place it on top of another one. The block fell off, so he tried to pick it up again. After succeeding faster than before, Don tried again to place the block on top. When the block did stay on, he laughed happily at the small victory. He picked up another one, this time putting it in his mouth. He spit it out, it didn't taste good and it hurt to bite! "Okay, lets put these away." Raph said, picking up the blocks. "Besides, Donnie's probably hungry." As if on cue, Don's stomach rumbled and he started crying. He didn't like the knot that formed in his stomach when he was hungry. Raph sighed as he entered the kitchen and started preparing the bottle.

When he came back, Don was on the couch, his crying had turned into slight sniffling. So Raph, the tough turtle in red, picked up his brother and put the bottle in his mouth. Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Leo smacking the back of his head. Don drank it quickly, hiccuping when the bottle was drained. Then he stared up at Raph, mahogany eyes shining with a new type of innocence. He made a series of noises that were impossible to make out, but almost sounded like words. "Not quite Donnie, not quite." The infant turtle continued to stare up at him. "Hey, I wanna hold Donnie!" Don's head snapped towards his orange clad brother, his attention caught by the sudden outburst. Raph handed Don to him. "Don't drop him, Mikey." He warned, earning an eye roll from his hyperactive brother. "Mikey..." Leo warned, knowing their brother , he would drop Don before he sat down, if he wasn't careful. "Who else is hungry, cause I'm ready to eat!" Mikey asked, changing the subject. When his brothers stomachs rumbled, he laughed. "I'll get dinner started." Leo volunteered, disappearing into the kitchen. Raph entered his room, leaving Mikey alone with Donnie.

He picked up the remote and started channel surfing. "So, little bro," It felt strange saying that, since he used to be the youngest. "What do you wanna watch?" When he got no answer, he turned on the movie Spiderman. Don threw a pillow at the TV, causing feathers to fly in front of the screen. "Okay! I'll turn on something else!" He turned on Kung-Fu Panda. When the TV wasn't assaulted by another Deadly, feathery bomb, as the cyan eyed turtle called it, he left the movie on. About halfway through the movie, Leo called "Dinner's ready!" Mikey turned the TV off, got up to leave, but was stopped when Don started sniffling. He turned around and it hit him like a ton of bricks. The lights hadn't been on, and the only light came from the kitchen and the TV! So it was not very well lit where the pair of young turtles watched TV before Mikey had turned it off. Normally they could all see fine in dark, but they were highly trained ninjas! In this state, Don wouldn't be able to see a hand in front of his face! He smacked his own face with his hand at how stupid he'd been. When they were kids, they hated being by themselves when it was dark. It made them feel like prey for anything that came strolling by. Don jumped at the noise Mikey had made and was whipping his head back and forth, trying to find the noise that he was sure belonged to something horrible. Mikey very faintly heard Don whimpering, so he picked him up in a hug. Don was unable to move due to the terror running through his body, but he calmed when he heard the monster talking to him. "It's okay Donnie," Mikey told him, rubbing his shell. Once he felt Don's muscles relax, he grinned one of his signature grins, that made those who didn't know him think he was crazy. "Lets go see Leo!" He exclaimed, holding the baby turtle close as he ran towards the kitchen at top speed, jumping over and swerving around things that got in his way.

When Mikey burst into the kitchen and yelling "BOOYAKASHA!" while he held Don, who was laughing like crazy in the older turtle's arms, the two eldest turtles were taken by surprise. They stared at the two, until Mikey broke the silence by asking "What?" They groaned, their little brother wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Don had gotten bored, so he pulled on an unfortunate Mikey's orange mask tail with surprising strength. "Ow!" Mikey yelled, holding his head, sending Don into a new wave of laughter, along with his red and blue clad brothers. Mikey's stomach grumbled and he looked at Leo. "So, what's for dinner?" He asked, making the turtles laugh all the harder.


End file.
